This invention relates to a medical forcep tool. More particularly the present invention relates to a universal, medical forcep tool wherein a plurality of designs directed either to grasping tips or to handle configurations facilely provide an opportunity to perform a range of medical proceedings heretofore requiring a considerable library of instruments.
While the subject invention is envisioned as having application in variant medical environments, one context which is of particular interest pertains to medical forceps for gently but firmly grasping an eye lid during treatment of keratitis sicca or keratoconjunctivitis sicca.
Keratitis sicca or keratoconjunctivitis sicca (in layman's terms dry eye) is the result of insufficient production or excessive drainage of lacrimal fluid. Keratitis sicca is a frequently-encountered problem, especially in elderly patients. Conventional prior art practice in treating this condition has been to utilize various types of topical drops and ointments with varying degrees of success. Humidifiers or vaporizers have also been used and are often of great help in decreasing evaporation from the eye, but do nothing to limit the drainage of the lacrimal fluid. In this connection, applicant has invented a punctum plug for reversible occlusion of the punctum and canaliulus. For a more complete disclosure of the punctum plug invention reference may be had to applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,750, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference as though set forth at length.
During the foregoing procedure, a grasping pad is generally necessary for contacting an eye lid and holding the lid in a distended posture to expose a patient's punctum and canaliculus.
Although conventional forceps can be used to expose the punctal opening, metallic tipped instruments tend to be harsh and can easily irritate eye tissue. In addition, conventional forceps once used, must be resterilized which is time consuming and/or requires an extensive library of instruments. Accordingly it would be highly desirable to provide a physician with a forcep tool having soft pliable tips which would not irritate delicate eye tissue. Additionally it would be helpful to have a forcep that did not require resterilization after each use.
In addition to eye care, other procedures in the medical field exist wherein known forcep structures are not completely suitable for their intended purpose such as in plastic surgery procedures, treatment of burn victims, neurosurgery, etc. and other instances where it is necessary to gently handle tissue with a sterile grasping instrument.
For use in connection with the above and other medical procedures, a forcep user may desire to remove and replace a particular grasping portion for any one of many different reasons. For instance, a used grasping portion may need to be cleaned and/or sterilized. A forcep user may also desire a grasping portion of different characteristics, such as thin material, tip shape, size, configuration, etc.
In medical forcep type tools of the prior art each different set of grasping characteristics is typically embodied in a separate instrument. Each tool permanently embodies the characteristics of its one fixed grasping portion including grasping tips and respective supporting handles on which the tips are set. In essence, the grasping portion is of an integral construction with a main forcep body.
Often times, a medical forcep is used in a patient's internal cavities for grasping sensitive tissues or human organs. A physician must be very careful in narrowly restricted space between body tissues. Under such circumstances, an elongated support handle of varying configuration is desirable for operation. A different handle more suitable for a particular maneuver may be mounted to replace a handle of less accommodating configuration.
A medical forcep also needs to be sanitary. At times more than the grasping tip is contaminated during an operation and would require cleaning or replacement. A forcep with removable grasping tips does not provide for removal of supporting arms on which said tips are mounted. While such handles are cleaned, the entire forcep tool is temporarily made unavailable for use.
Removing a grasping tip from a medical forcep may also be an unpleasant task. Direct contact with the grasping tip is required and would contaminate a contacting hand as well as causing seepage of fluid or other tissues from the grasping tip. The contacting hand would need to be cleaned before mounting the forcep with a different tip.
The problems or difficulties suggested in the proceeding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which may tend to reduce the effectiveness of prior medical forceps. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that previously known forceps, for use in the medical field, will admit to worthwhile improvement.